inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gouenji Kaki
Kaki is a manager for Raimon. Appearance Kaki has long dark-red hair her hairstyle resembles Fuyuka's exept that she doesn't have a ponytail tied on top,she has fair skin tone, her eyes resembles Kinako's exept that they are dark red and different eye shape ,she is usually seen wearing her school uniform (normal one just like Aki's exept that her ribbon is red).her manager uniform is dark red. Personality She is happy-go-lucky, soccer-freak and caring all the time, she is usually seen with either first aid kit or a small drawing sketch.she also seems to be a bit careless Plot She first appeared in episode 1 along with Aki when she told Endou that they couldn't borrow the field for them, at the riverbank while Endou was practicing she was holding a small sketch book ,"Kaki are you drawing again ?"Aki asked ,"yup" Kaki said "and ... done" she showed Aki the drawing, she had drawn mako while she was shooting, then she put th small sketch beside her. suddenly she had a strange feeling she looked behind her, up she saw a white hair guy she looked in front of her again feeling a bit sad, Aki realised her sad face "Are you okay?"she asked " me?I am fine,really "she smiled ,"If you say so "said Aki , then one of the children was showing off his hissatsu shoot which almost hit one of the two punks which were passing by. Endou apologizes and asks the punks to return the ball, but the request was cut when the one of the punks kicks Endou's stomach and the other insulted him for being in a weak team. "Leave him alone"Kaki said, she went to him - not caring about the 2 punks beside her "Endou - kun are you okay?" she asked when suddenly one of them (The short one) grabbed her hand "hey hey looks like ther are some good things at your school after all" he said, "let go of me" she said stuggling with her hand." Kaki" Aki shouted she was about to go to them when Kaki told her to stay where she was. the tall guy spit on the soccer ball and kicked it towards Mako ,"look out !" Kaki shouted. just then a white-haired guy saved mako and shooted the ball at the punk ,the other one left Kaki's and went to the punk "yaki - san" the short punk said. Endou was standing there , with his mouth open, the punks ran away , mako thanked the white haired guy and so did Kaki,when he was about to leave Endou asked him if he plays soccer , Kaki looked down a little bit to the left ,her sad face again ,"you've gotta come and practice with us " Endou continued . the guy glared at Endou, then glared at Kaki ,then he left .she did not appear when the white haired guy (which is now known as Gouenji Shuuya) was introuduced to the class and that is because she is not at the same class with Endou, Aki or Gouenji.she appeared again beside Aki when Endou told everyone about the exhibition match against Teikiko Gakuren. they were all depressed and endou shouted at them, saying that they can beat them ,"That's the spirit Endou-kun"Kaki said.while Kabeyama, Kurimatsu and Shishido were watching Endou trying to get members, Aki and Kaki tried to encourage them (which ended in failure).when the day of the practice match came,while the team was watching Tekiko warming up , she was with Gouenji ,"please......"Kaki started ,"I said no" Gouenji interrupted " then at least watch the match, for me ,please?" Kaki said. " ok, but I don't expect it to last long" Gouenji said " Don't say that!" Kaki shouted " I know they can win , you will understand everything when you watch the match" ,then she went to sit beside Aki ,"where were you" she asked "um.... eto..I was ... THE BATHROOM yes I went to the bathroom"Kaki said ,"are you sure you're okay,Kaki?" Aki asked "you not like yourself these days". "me ,nonesence I am fine,really" Kaki said then Haruna introduced herself and sat with them,when Haruna asked if there any confidence in winning, "Well in my opinion ,......"Aki started. " This team Can and WILL win , right Aki?Kaki asked with a smile "well....." Aki " if so why do you bring such a large first aid kit with you? Aki asked "umm...well "Kaki started " that's because I never leave anything for the chance".Aki and Haruna Sweatdropped . after the first half she shouted at them telling tham not to give up and that the still have the second half. it encourged them a little but not much. before the second half started she looked at Gouenji,"when will you come......."she thought . she was realy sad seeing everyone hurt and she was really happy after seeing gouenji wearing raimon'ssoccer uniform she was happier when gouenji made a goal. In episode 3 , she was with everyone in the club hearing endou's plan . she noticed how Someoka got angry when they all started talking About Gouenji .she was surprised when Natsumi came and said that their next match is against occult middle school "Occult middle school" Kaki ,"Do you know it ?,Kaki"Endou asked ." well I do know that there are some rumours about their team but I don't remember them and that they are not an easy team to defeat, but with some hard training I know we can beat them. At practice , when Haruna came and Aki told her about their next oppenent Haruna told them about the rumours which made everyone scared ,though,Kaki wasn't scared instead she said "YES , these are the rumours I heard before".they talked about Gouenji again making Someoka angry again saying that they don't have to depend on Gouenji and that he can shoot with his shots ."You're right Someoka we have to depend on ourselves"Kaki said. The next day, Endou was walking when he saw Gouenji at the street and followed him he saw that he entered a hospitaL,Endou was at the gate ,"Endou-Kun ! What are you doing here?" Kaki said ,"ahh"Endou said ,"Kaki , you surprised me , well I saw Gouenji entering the hospital and I think he is injured or ill or something , maybe that's why he didn't want to join" Endou said , "soka ..., come with me "Kaki said, she ran in front of him to the hospital ,"come on" she said , "Okay I am coming" Endou said and he followed her and they went to one of the floors " Maybe he went to another floor" Endou said ,"no I know where he is " Kaki said . before Endou was about to say anything she was about to open the door but Gouenji opened first , Before Kaki was about to say anything Endou explained why he came and apologysed . "I brought him here , he needs to know ,please" Kaki said ,"okay , come in " Gouenji said ,and inside Gouenji told him about Yuuka's accident, "soka ... i get it now but I have only one question ,How does Kaki know about that ?"Endou asked , "uruh!!" Kaki asked in surprise " didn't I tell you before ? Gouenji's my otouto*younger brother*" ,There was a moment of silence then,"NANIIIIIIIII"Endou shouted, "guess I forgot to tell you,sorry' Kaki said ," Wait a minute !,That means that she is also your......"Endou said , " yes, she's my younger sister" Kaki said sadly .then both Kaki and Endou left the hospital and went to school , on their way there "I still can't believe you didn't tell me that Gouenji's your brother!" Endou said , " yes , guess I forgot" Kaki said , "but we're childhood friends !!" Endou said ,"yes , but don't complain !, after all I have told you about my *other* secret" Kaki said . "Yeah .. I guess you're right "Endou answered, " Endou-kun ... I want to tell you something " Kaki said sadly , "What is it Kaki?" Endou asked, "I-I ...I don't believe it was gouenji's fault ,and I know Yuuka loves watching Gouenji playing soccer ,I-I told him to join this school as I told him that it has no soccer club as the club has only seven members and that he can start all over again , I thought it is my duty to do so,as I want Yuuka to be happy whan she wakes up , but now I think I'm just being selfish ........"Kaki said, "Don't worry about that ,Kaki, leave Gouenji alone to think some time .. and remmember .. Raimon's soccer club is always open for him' Endou said, "Arigatou ,Endou-kun"Kaki said her face was raidiant . after they reached the school, she welcomed Haruna as a manager. She sits with Someoka and Endou while everyone was training ,when Someoka said that he was jealous of Gouenji , " he's Gouenji and you're Someoka , he has a shot and you'll will have another shot, show us*your way of soccer* you mentioned before" Kaki said ,giving Someoka faith in himself, she didn't notice Gouenji watching this time, she was really happy when Someoka made the shoot , she was really happy when Gouenji joined, " finally Shuuya-kun" Kaki said ,"Yes,Onesan" Gouenji said , " one-san!!" one of them said , "EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH" they shouted " , " seriously ,didn't I tell anyone about this ?" Kaki said Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Thanks Chibi Kaki.jpg|Thanks ANIMEFREAK-Chan Kaki2.jpg|Thanks ANIMEFREAK-Chan Gouenji Kaki.png|Thanks ANIMEFREAK-CHAN Trivia *As other managers in the Inazuma eleven series,she is named after seasons, aki in her name means Automn. *her voice actor is the same as madoka from beyblade. Signature Youra Konoha Rabbit 09:34, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Manager Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Raimon Category:2nd Year Category:3rd Year